The Haunted Mine
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: It started with one miners actions. Then...Herobrine was released. Years later, it is up to a girl and her friends to stop Herobrine from destroying their city...for good. A minecraft story. (Includes minor action, but nothing gory or descriptive at all! I mean it!) (Inlcudes Herobrine and OC's)
1. 1652

1652

A man was mining in a mine he had been making for a while now. He had named it the Great Mine. The technology was not that great at that time, so the only tools the man had was a simple stone pick ax, a craftbox, and a stone shovel. His mine was about four miles long, and had several different ways off of that. It went straight down to bedrock, and then started the shafts.

The man was down at bedrock level, and about a mile into the shaft, when he decided to dig a new tunnel. The man took out his pick ax and dug into the wall. He was glad he and dug that tunnel because he had found much iron. The man felt lucky, so when it became dark, he decided to keep digging.

Other miners in the area were starting to exit their mines. The village was miles away and with the technology around that time, it would be too dangerous to travel home at night. Rich miners that had a pig to ride, or a sword, would attempt to make the trip. Other miners that weren't so fortunate had small cabins outside of there mine. The cabins were about five blocks wide and five blocks long. It had a bed, a chest to hold what they found, a furnace to make ingots, and a craftbox to craft new tools. Each cabin had at least two torches, a door, and a roof to keep out mobs. Each miner had their own spot for mining, and for building a cabin.

The man had a cabin outside his mine that was fairly close, so he decided to keep mining because he felt lucky. He was in about a mile, and it was two blocks high. It was about midnight when he decided to finally head back up. As he got closer to the main tunnel, he could hear fellow miners calling to him. "Hey! Let's go" and "Come on! Are you ok?" He took one more look behind him. He felt so lucky. He didn't know why.

"I'll just be a second!" The man walked back to the end of the tunnel. He looked over at his pick ax. "This is the one" he thought.

The man started to break the top block first. Nothing. The man didn't just walk away. He started to break the bottom block. When he broke it, it revealed diamond! He was so happy! He started yelling, "I did it! I found diamond!" See, diamond and gold was very rare at that time. Many miners paid lots of money to get a spot to mine, and many of those miners got nothing out of it.

The man immediately started to dig the diamond. There were lots together and he mined it all. As he was mining, he realized that there was more diamond than usual. Usually there were, at the most, six or seven pieces of diamond together. He had fifteen pieces and he was still going. Though he was suspicious, he was very grateful. This would cover the lost money that he used to by the mine and tools, and give him extra spending money once he went to the village bank. He mined and mined until he mined into an opening. At first he thought he had mined into one of his earlier tunnels, but the hole was letting light into his tunnel.

The man dug at the rock enough so he could get to the light. He found himself in a cave with lava. The walls were lined with diamond. "Jackpot!" He walked along a narrow path to get to the diamond. As he was digging, he looked back. He remembered his fellow miners. All he saw was a dark, empty tunnel. He turned back to mine one more diamond for luck. He figured he could come back and get the rest tomorrow.

When he turned he was immediately filled with fear. A man, a simple dressed one, with pure white eyes stood right in front of him. He had a devilish smile and the man stared him down with his pure eyes. The man dropped his pick.

All we know is the miner was never heard of again. Only one man went into the mine to check for the poor man. The man with white eyes had closed up the cave where the diamond was, so no one could see it. When the fellow miner realized the mine had not collapsed, all the rows were torched, and there were no deadly gases, he believed it was haunted. The man went back up and told the others everything. That night changed everything.

The Great Mine was nick named The Haunted Mine after that. No one ever dared go in it because they feared what might be inside.

**Dun Dun DUUNN!**

**Don't worry this is not the end. There will be more chapters.**


	2. Years Later

Years Later

The village had turned into a progressing city. There were more things to buy and build. Mining was still a huge thing in the city, but with the new railroads, miners were able to return home with ease. Unlike in the old days, diamond and gold were becoming less rare. Because of this, miners did not go to the bank as much. They sometimes used the precious ores to make diamond or gold tools. Emeralds were also being introduced to the miners.

The mining area were The Great Mine stood, was off limits. The Great Mine itself and all of the mines surrounding it were closed. Some of the mines collapsed due to gravel or sometimes sand. Others were filled with mobs and anyone who entered usually did not return.

Cabins that usually surrounded the outside area of the mines disappeared. Now miners traveled on the railroads back and forth whether it was night or not. Miners would buy their own railroads so they could travel in and out of the mines easier. The city had an abundance of torches, so no mines were ever filled with mobs.

Almost every family had at least one miner. Most miners would not only supply money to his or her own family, but to extended families or poorer families as well. Small cabins soon became apartments. Apartments became condos. Condos became houses. Stores and restaurants filled the streets of the city, and railroads filled the rest. It was easy to travel from city-to-city and also to mining sites. The city was defiantly progressing.

The only problem with the city was the lack of jobs. Some people needed money so bad, they ended up personally working for other families as butlers, maids, cooks, and other things. Young girls worked with their mothers, and young boys would sometimes be sent to work in the mines with their fathers. This didn't bother Clay though. Clay loved working in the mines. Clay was a sixteen year old boy. His only close relative was his fourteen year old sister, Bethanie. There parents had died of sickness years back, when Clay was only seven. Their mom's friend, Rae, had taken them in, since all of there other family members were out of state. Bethanie grew a liking to Rae's oldest daughter, Leslie, who was only a year older than Bethanie.

Clay didn't like taking up space in Rae's house, so he made a smaller cabin in her backyard for Bethanie and him to "live." Bethanie helped with Rae's shop, while Clay worked in the mines.

Clay at the moment was preparing picks outside of his mine. His father had given Clay his mine in his will. Clay was just about ready to go inside, when his friend, Alan showed up. Al worked in the mines with his dad as well, but sometimes he came over to help Clay. "Hey man. How you doin'?" Al and Clay did one of those guy hugs.

"I'm good. How's the ol' man?"

"Aw he's good. Found anything today?"

"Na. I was just coming up here to get some more picks. I was running out. Although I did find some coal and iron."

"Don't we always?" Clay playfully shoved Al. "Seriously though, want me to come down with you?"

"What you don't think I can do this by myself?"

"No! I and the old man are taking a break for today so I thought I would come down and help."

"Well I guess it would make progress a lot faster."

"Yeah! That's what I thought! Whoo!" Al grabbed a pick from the table and walked to the entrance of the Hawks Mine. Clay looked over at him, when Alan realized his mistake. "Yeah um. I'll pay for this late-a. Late-a!" With a smile, Alan dropped into the mine. Clay shook his head and headed down with him.

Meanwhile, Bethanie and Leslie were helping Rae with some chores. "Ok girls. The sheep need-a shearin' and the cows need-a milkin'. Got that?"

"Yeah ma. Come on Bethanie. Last one there gets to milk Old Daddy!" The girls ran off, in a race to get to the stables first. Rae laughed at their childish behavior.

Bethanie grabbed a shear, and Leslie grabbed a couple buckets. Leslie was better with the milking anyway. Bethanie and Leslie started at the far end. When the girls were settled, they started talking. "So Leslie. Did you watch the news lately?"

"No! Jeremy keeps hogging the TV to watch wrestling. I swear, that boy needs to get a life!" Bethanie laughed at that.

"So you didn't hear about what was happening at the mine sites?"

"No."

"The news said they closed down another mine! That's the third one this week!"

"That's not good. Why did they close it?"

"Same thing as the other ones. The miners don't come back." Leslie leaned in closer.

"They…died?" she whispered. Bethanie smiled and shoved her friend.

"No!" Leslie leaned back with a confused look.

"Then what happened to them?"

"No one knows. They literally disappeared. It started with some other miners telling the police that the miner never came out. The police searched the entire mine big time, but never found the miner…or the miner's body. Dun dun DUN!" Leslie shoved Bethanie.

"Oh stop it Beth! You know how I feel about people dying!" Bethanie giggled. She loved teasing Leslie.

"But seriously Les. It's getting to be a real problem!"

"Because people are going missing and losing jobs?"

"Well that and I have been keeping track of the mine fields and…"

"Girls! Have you finished yet?"

"No ma! We are almost done!" The girls quickly finished the chores. By the time they were done, Bethanie completely forgot what she was saying.

"Thanks for your help girls."

"No problem Rae. Hey Les you want to come over to our 'place.'"

"Yeah sure. I want to see the news."  
"Ok. You're lucky I have it taped." As the girls were walking out the front door of the small shop, Rae stopped them.

"Girls!"

"Yeah ma?"

"Come prepared tomorrow. It's Black Friday!"

"O.K." The girls waited for Rae to continue. When she didn't, they left. People swarmed the streets.

"I though it would get busy tomorrow not today." Leslie pointed at the blacksmiths shop at the corner.

"Ol' Mac is selling his store. I guess he's retiring. He wants to get rid of everything in his store, so everything is on sale."

"Why didn't he wait to do this tomorrow?"

"I don't know. No one understands Mac." Mac was an older man who owned his own blacksmiths shop. He and Rae were good friends. That was the only reason Leslie knew this.

"Well who is he selling it to?"

"Mr. Bollander. Mr. Bollander wants to make a more…um…upgraded blacksmiths shop. He is going to completely renovate the place."

"Aw but I love Mac's old blacksmiths shop."

"Yeah. I hear Mr. Bollander wants the whole city upgraded!"  
"He's a rich man, he can do it."

"I know. I'm just not sure if I want him to."

"I agree with ya Les. I love the old stuff. It's almost sentimental."

"Yup. Enough about Mac and Mr. Bollander. Let's get home." The girls walked a couple blocks down to the neighborhood. The streets were packed with homes. Leslie lived a little further down.

When they reached the house, they went through the back gate. In the big backyard was Bethanie's and Clay's home. It had two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living area. The living area was the biggest in the home. It had taken a lot of upgrading and time to get it as cozy as it was now.

They walked in and sat themselves on the couch. Bethanie turned on the TV. The news turned on.

"Another mine has been shut down at the old mine site" the news man started. "Other miners from the area say that the miner digging in the Coal Mine never came out of his mine when he should have." The TV switched to an interview with one of the local miners.

"So you say your mining neighbors with Mr. Grey?" asked the lady reporter.

"Yeah. Mister Grey owns the Coal Mine" answered a man named George.

"Yes and how did you find out he was missing?"

"Well, ya know. I was buddies with Mr. Grey and at 10:00 p.m. we always trade off what we found.

"Interesting."

"Well it was 9:55 and that's usually when Mr. Grey comes out."

"I see."

"I just figured, ya know, that he was finishing off a good spot. So I waited."

"Did he ever come out?"

"I'm getting there. I waited, and waited until it was 10:30. That's when I started getting worried. So, I went to the entrance and started yelling for him. I did this for twenty minutes. He never answered or came out. I decided to head home. In the morning, I went to his house. His wife said 'I though he was with you.' So after some more searching, I finally called the cops."

"Why did they close it down?"

"Well I don't know."

"I will tell you Kathy."

"Thanks. This is Officer Don."

"Thank you Kathy. We closed it down because we fear there is something down there.

It could be a mob, a gas, or even a murderer or kidnapper. We don't know. There have been many mines lately closing down. Locals are calling this a Haunting Line."

"Now why would they call it a…Haunting Line?"

"Well. The miners seem to disappear in a line. If you looked at a big map of the mine site where it is happening, you will notice that the mines are laid out in lines. The Haunting Line is a specific line of mines where the miners keep disappearing."

"Interesting and…" Leslie turned off the TV.

"Ok I think I heard enough." Bethanie looked over at Leslie.

"You scared?"  
"No. I just don't want to finish."

"Uh huh." Leslie pushed Bethanie.

"I'm serious!"

"It's ok to be scared!" Bethanie said in a sarcastic soothing way.

"Oh stop it!"

"Fine. It is weird though that they disappear in a line."

"Which row of mines is it?"

"Um I think the fifth line."

"Wait. Doesn't your brother work on that line?"

**Dun Dun DUN! *Plays Dramatic Music***

**Ok I know this chapter was kind of boring.**

**It was more of a…get-to-know-the-characters chapter and introducing you to what's basically happening years after…the incident! **

**Mwahahahah! **


	3. Changes

Bethanie stopped in fear of her only brother working in a dangerous line of mines. "Well maybe, you know, it just a coincidence that all of these disappearings are happening in the same line of mines."

"Or, whatever is down there is out to get the miners. Today miners, tomorrow…the world!"

"Leslie!"

"What?"  
"My brother can be in real danger!"

"I'm sorry. Just tell him to take some time off."

"How do I know whatever is down there won't wait for Clay to finally go down there? Plus, Alan and his dad work on that line too."

"I'm sure they heard about this and are aware of it Beth."

"Well I know for a surety that Clay doesn't know. He mines all day, comes home, eats, and sleeps. He doesn't watch the news!"

"Well then just tell him Beth. There is nothing else you can do."

"I know but Clay doesn't usually listen to me. He will tell me that the mines are completely safe. He tells me that every time I try to warn him." Leslie laid a hand on her shoulder.

"How about I stay here and help you."

"That could work. Ok. I will wait tell tonight." Bethanie did just that. She waited all night. When Clay finally returned, he went straight to bed. "But…you didn't even have any dinner."

Bethanie tried to catch Clay in the morning, but he left early. Bethanie went over to Rae's store to help. "Ugh! He is just ignoring me! He is seriously so annoying Leslie! I can't take it!" At the moment, Rae was working the cash register, Leslie was fetching what the costumer wanted, and Bethanie was bagging.

"I'm sorry Bethanie. I'll come tonight. We can…stay up. Have a girl's night. We can wait for Clay to come back. When he does, we can talk some sense into him."

"Ok."

"Girls! Please. I need you to pay attention. This kind man has been waiting for a bucket!"

"Sorry mom. Sorry sir." The man nodded, relived that someone was helping. Leslie fetched a bucket, and Bethanie gave it to the man. It was very simple teamwork, but it worked. Sometimes when the store got really busy, Bethanie and Leslie would go to fetch things.

After hours of costumers, a familiar face popped in. It was Clay! He searched for Rae in the crowd. When he spotted her, he headed toward her. "Uh yes hi Rae."

"Hello Clay. What would you like?"

"Um…a sword please…and some picks."

"Don't you have a supply at the site?"

"Well I ran out. Please hurry."

"Why the rush?"

"I left Al back there."

"Don't you trust Alan?"  
"Oh yes, its just I'm worried…about the disappearings and all."

"Oh yes I heard about those. I'm sorry Clay." Rae turned. "Leslie fetch some picks and a sword!"

"O.K.!" Clay paid Rae then headed for the bagging station. Bethanie found this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Clay. Leslie handed her the tools, and Bethanie bagged them.

"Why the hurry big brother? Wait! Let me guess. You left ol' Al back there and you're worried about the disappearings?" Clay's worried expression turned to an angry one.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe. Look Clay. I know you're a big boy and you can handle things on your own, but I don't feel comfortable with you mining."

"Look MOM, I don't need you to protect me."

"Clay, miners have been disappearing at the drop of a hat…on YOUR mining line! You could be next and I can't lose you too!"

"Beth, whatever is down there it can't be anything worse than a mob or a cave-in. Nothing else is down there!"

"On the contrary!" Clay turned to see an old man looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's no mob or cave-in down there. They would have found the dead miners." Clay and Bethanie looked at him suspiciously as everything else happened around them.

"How would you know? You're not a miner or a cop!"

"Because…" His brittle bones made him move slowly, and he had a croaky voice.

"Because I was there, the night it all started." The man had there full attention.

"What?"

"Back in 1652, when the first miner disappeared." Bethanie's eyes widened.

"You mean, this has happened before?"

"Oh yes. My buddy was mining, when that thing got him!"

"Thing? Like a mob?"

"Well no. I only know it wasn't a cave-in or a mob. My buddy had every tunnel lit perfectly, and there was no site of fallen gravel or sand. I know because I checked every inch of that mine."

"Then what?"

"I don't know exactly. That night has haunted me. I have had dreams about a man with white eyes. I never slept soundly since then, knowing whatever was down there, is still free today." Clay thought for a moment.

"Wait. Its 2005. How are you still…?" Clay looked back to see the man had disappeared. With his bones, he couldn't have gone far. Clay ran out the door, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be found.

Clay walked back inside. Bethanie gave him a look. "See. I don't want you to go down there."

"But Bethanie. I need to provide for us. I just found a huge load of diamond!"  
"Clay. If you love me, you won't go back down there. Please Clay!"

"Beth. I…"

"Just get another job. Rae would be happy to have you here."

"I don't want her to pay us to work, and take us home."

"Clay. We can work in exchange for her hospitality. Please!"

"Fine. But I still need to tell Alan."

"Promise that when you're done you will come back?"  
"Yes."

"Promise?" Clay stared Bethanie in the eye.

"Promise." Clay headed out the door. He headed for the train station. A man sat in a booth in the front of the rails. He spotted Clay and sat straight.

"May I help you?"

"I would like a ticket to mine field six, row five."

"Ain't that the one with all of the disappearings?"

"Yes. Can I just have the ticket?"  
"Name and mine."

"Clay Hawks and Hawks Mine."

"Ok. Miners card?" Clay pulled out a membership card from his inventory. The man looked at it and motioned him inside. He gave him a little yellow ticket. "You will be riding railroad five."

"Thank you sir."

"Uh huh." Clay waited in the room. He was starting to get worried. He was wondering if Alan was ok. As he was in deep thought, an engineer tapped him on the shoulder.

"You got a ticket boy?"

"Yes. Railroad five."

"Go on and get your cart."

"Thank you." Clay grabbed a cart and headed for railroad five. He rode for five minutes and then arrived at his mine site. Police covered the grounds. Several of them watched Clay as he came to a stop. He put his cart in a chest and headed for his mine. The police covered the mine neighboring his.

Clay's first priority was to get Al. "Al! Alan! You hear me?" After a pause, Alan answered. It was quiet.

"Yeah! That Clay?"

"Yes. Common get out of there!"  
"Why? You going to blow something up?"  
"I got to tell you something!"

"Oh O.K. Coming up!" Clay waited until he could see that Alan was O.K. with his own eyes. "What's up bro?" Alan appeared from behind a corner. A rush of relief flowed through Clay.

"First, where is your dad?"

"He went home."

"You need to tell him this." Clay explained about the disappearings. He explained everything, leaving out the part about the old man.

"Oh man! That's scary dude. I…"

Suddenly, a cop came up to them. "You know anything about this?" The cop pointed to the mine.

"No sir. What happened?"

"Another miner disappeared. They seem to be happening in a line. I would advise you to not go mining anytime soon." Clay nodded. The cop walked away.

"Come on Alan. Let's go." The two boys rode home. Clay walked with Alan to his house. "Remember to tell your dad!"  
"O.K. See you later!" Clay walked toward his house. Bethanie and Leslie were sitting on the couch, watching the news. They noticed Clay walk in.

"Clay! Come watch this!" The news man was on.

"The cops advise ALL miners, even the ones who are miles away, to not go mining for awhile until they find out what's down there, and how to stop it. We are sorry." The screen switched to a lady.

"Thank you Mike. Hello I'm Kathy. I know this…change…will seriously affect many families. All the stores of the city have agreed to accept new helpers. If you cannot find a job, Joe the engineer has agreed to take in as many workers to help him with building projects. We are terribly sorry about this change." Bethanie switched off the news.

"Were just lucky we have Rae."

"Yeah. But what about Alan and his family? What about all of the other miner's families?"

"They will be fine. Especially now that none of them will go to the mines. We will all be safe. Safe from that…thing."


	4. Bethanie's Decision

Years Later Again

It had been five years and the city was slowly becoming poorer. Because no one stepped onto the mine sites, no one could get diamond or gold. People were trying to save what they had left as much as possible. Only few families that had stores were able to still go out for dinner! People were getting worried about what would happen to them if they continued to not go mining.

Bethanie was nineteen now, and Clay was twenty one. Alan and Leslie were twenty. Clay now worked as a cop for the city. Bethanie worked part-time with Rae, and she started her own small grocery store with Leslie. Alan worked full-time as a carpenter.

Out of the four, Bethanie was the only one who still worried about the mines. Just like the old man, she would get dreams, or nightmares, about what would be down there. Flashes of a man with white eyes in the mine would come in her nightmares.

Sometimes, she would tell Leslie what was going on, but Leslie told her to stop worrying. She would say that no one was in harms way anymore. No matter how many times Leslie would say this, Bethanie would still worry. Clay and Alan would brush it off every time Bethanie would come to them.

It was night and Bethanie was going home. Over the past years, Clay had bought a house of their own. They were neighbors with Leslie and Alan. It was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms, a dining area, a kitchen, a living area, and an office. In their backyard, Bethanie grew a garden. They now had a pet wolf who they named Bear. Bethanie insisted on getting a cat as well because of the sudden infestation of Creepers. Plus she loved cats. She got a ginger tabby cat who she named Stubborn for his stubbornness.

When she got home, Stubborn greeted her. Bethanie could see Bear in the living room. Clay must have commanded him to sit. She knew Clay was home because she could hear his faint snoring. Bethanie smiled and walked upstairs to her room. Stubborn followed. Bethanie had made a small area for Stubborn in her room. She told Stubborn to go to his part. He didn't listen at first, but he ended up there anyway. Bethanie climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Bethanie found herself at the old mine site. She was sick and tired of everyone being so poor. She found the old Hawks Mine and entered. She could hear Leslie, Alan, and Clay protesting, but she ignored them. While down there, she created a new shaft. She dug for hours until she found the first glimpse of diamond. She mined it all, noticing there was more diamond than usual. She mined and mined until she found herself in a cave full of diamond. Lava seeped out of one of the walls. Not thinking, Bethanie climbed onto a ledge and started mining. _

_ Suddenly, everything went blurry. She turned to see a man. The same man with white eyes. She studied him, noticing he had the body of President Steve. He teleported closer until they were face to face. Bethanie screamed as she fell into the lava pool. "Wake up Bethanie" she heard him say. "Wake up!" Bethanie struggled and struggled._

She woke up to Clay shaking her violently. "Wake up Bethanie! Wake up!" Bethanie woke up with a scream. "Beth, are you O.K.?"

"What…what happened?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Well I know that."  
"You ok?"

"I'm…fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"Alright I'm not O.K. Happy?" Clay realized that this dream had really scared her.

"I'm…I'm sorry Beth. I didn't know." Bethanie started sobbing.

"It's ok." Clay sat on the edge of her bed. Stubborn realized that Bethanie wasn't happy, so he jumped up and cuddled with her. Still crying, Bethanie smiled at him.

"What was it about?" Bethanie paused.

"I've had the same dream every night since they closed down the mine sites."

"You mean the one you always tell me and Alan?"

"Wait. You listen?"

"Well yeah. I just prefer not to answer." Bethanie giggled and continued.

"Well this time it was different. Well not different, it just went on longer."

"Well?"

"I went to the old mine to go mining. You guys kept telling me not to go, but I didn't listen. I made a new shaft and I found a ton of diamond. More than you would believe! Anyway, I started mining it, and then I found myself in a cave. The walls were lined with diamond. Lava seeped out the side of one of the walls."

"Ok?"  
"Listen! I decided to turn back when I saw a man."

"This is usually when it would end?"

"Yes. I usually saw his white eyes, and then I woke up. This time, I got a better look at him. He had the body of President Steve, but had pure white eyes. I somehow fell into the lava pool that the lava fall had made. As I was falling, His devilish smile smiled at me. Then you woke me up."

"That's scary. I'm sorry."  
"Clay I think it means something."

"Bethanie I…"

"I'm serious! I keep having these dreams! This man haunts me every night. I think it's some sort of message!"  
"Bethanie. I think your going crazy!"

"No Clay. These poor citizens are suffering because they can't get the precious ores out of the ground. I think…I think we need to figure out what is down there." Clay was now fully worried for her. Then he started thinking.

"You want to do this to help everyone?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go to the governor? We can tell him about our situation, and maybe we can start paying people with wood. We can use the rest of the ores for other things. People won't be so poor because then, literally, money will grow on trees!" Bethanie considered his idea. It was definitely safer. "Things will go back to the way they were. "I don't know, we can maybe even start growing more trees! Anything to keep you safe and away from getting hurt."

"Ok fine. You convinced me. But if the governor disagrees, I'm going to find out what is down there!"

"Ok!" Clay only agreed because he knew the governor would say yes. It's a great idea because not only will people get more money, but it's helping the environment!

Bethanie went around and told Leslie and Alan everything. They agreed to the idea, except for the part where if the governor says no, she goes to the mine. Bethanie called up the governor. He agreed to have a meeting with them.

The governor lived in another city, so the gang saved up to buy tickets for a ride there. Once they were there, they stayed in a hotel. It was Thursday and the governor would not agree to see them until Monday. So, the gang explored the huge city.

"This place is great!" Leslie looked around and spotted a plaza. Knowing they would spend a couple days there, Bethanie and Leslie brought money. They both looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Both girls ran off to the plaza. They may have been older, but to them there was always time for shopping. The boys rolled there eyes and laughed.

"Girls."

"I know."

"Hey Alan?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I was wondering. What if the governor does say no? Bethanie is fixed on finding out what is going on in the mines."  
"Don't sweat it. I mean it is a great idea. How can he say no?"

"I'm just worried you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry bro."

"Yeah but her dreams got me thinking. Like I want to know now too."  
"Oh man don't tell me _you're _getting nightmares to?"  
"No! I'm just wondering you know?"

"Yeah. Why don't we just forget about it right now and enjoy ourselves."

"How?" Alan looked around and spotted a pet store.

"Come on." Clay realized where they were going and slowed down.

"A pet store?"

"Just come on!" They entered the pet store. It was filled with all kinds of animals, even animals that you can only get with mods. It was also shelved with things to help care for that animal. The lady at the front desk noticed them.

"Well hello! How may I help you?" Alan walked up to the desk.

"Can I rent some pigs?"  
"Yes. How many and how long?"

"Two pigs, and how about two hours. Also two saddles." Clay immediately knew what they were doing. Once they got the pigs, they rode them all through town. They jumped off things, did tricks, and ran on random trails. They even found a lake to swim in. Every time they passed the plaza, they would see the girls with more and more bags. They laughed and enjoyed the ride. They met back up later at night, and ate dinner.

"So what did you boys do all day?"

"Run through the streets on a pig." Bethanie burst out laughing at the thought of them riding a pig.

"We even went swimming!"  
"Oooo! Fun! We went shopping!" Leslie explained.

"Yup. I got a ton of cute clothes and stuff."

"Girls."

"Boys!"

"Come on gals. Let's get some sleep." They spent the rest of the week enjoying themselves until it was Monday. It was off to the governor's office.


	5. The Governor

They entered the quarts and brick office, expecting the worst. The lady at the front desk gave Bethanie the heebie jeebies. She was an old lady with spectacles. She was grumpy, and her appearance made her look frightening. She did not seem happy to see them. "Yes? How may I help you?" Not to mention the lady's voice was just annoying.

"Hello miss. I'm Clay Hawks. This is my sister Bethanie, and our friends…"

"Yeah yeah! Why are you here?" Clay stepped back at her comment.

"Well we have an appointment to…"

"Name."

"I just told you my…"

"Name of the person who scheduled the meeting! Duh!"

"Huh. Bethanie Hawks." The lady pushed her spectacles up her face and stared at the computer.

"Bethanie Hawks. My my, you seem very boyish to me. You should see a doctor." Clay started to get angry.

"I'm not Bethanie. I'm Clay Hawks."

"So?" Clay, trying to keep his cool, pulled Bethanie forward.

"This is Bethanie."

"Oh. Makes more sense. Either way you should still see a doctor honey." Clay was about ready to yell at her, but knowing that wouldn't help, he just said nothing. "You scheduled a meeting at 2:00?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your three minutes early. It's 1:57 right now."

"Can't you let us in a little early?"

"No."

"But…"

"No! Now go sit in the waiting room before I get angry!" Bethanie jumped back. Clay led her over to the waiting room. It was completely empty except for the couches and clocks on the shelves. It felt like they were waiting for hours.

"Well she was mean." Alan looked over at Bethanie.

"Ah don't worry Beth. She's a cranky lady. What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing. I still don't like it though."

"None of us did Beth. It's ok."

"She thought you were a boyish girl Clay."

"I know. But I'm not going to let one person ruin my day."

"You're right Clay."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hey children! The governor will see you now!"

"That's our cue Bethanie. Let's go guys!" The gang walked passed the front desk and headed for the governors office. Bethanie could feel the ladies eyes on her as she moved. She shivered at the thought. They knocked on the iron door. It opened to reveal the governor, his office, and two body guards.

The governor stood up and stuck out his hand. "Welcome children! How are you?"

"Good. Thank you governor." As they went to shake his hand, Bethanie heard the bodyguards close the doors.

"Good, good. What brings you here to my office?"

"We had a…request."

"Oh. Do you not think I run this state good enough?"

"No! Not at all!" Clay tried to get the governor to understand. One of the bodyguards came up behind Clay.

"He's a very sensitive man. He also gets angry easily. Be careful."

"Thanks."

"Then why do you want me to change my state?"

"No that's not it."

"Oh. Then why do you need a request?"

"See…oh Bethanie. You scheduled the meeting, why don't you tell him?" Bethanie nodded with a gulp.

"Sure…yeah. Um…Mr. Governor Sir…um…well you see…our city is having a little problem with money."

"Oh?"

"Yes…um…well the mayor…you see…decided to close down the mining sites for safety purposes."

"Oh so you want him fired? Jep! Tell my secretary to fire Mayor Niles." The one called Jep started to leave. "There problem solved. Now you can mine all you want!"

"No!" Jep stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"No…um…that's not what we wanted." The governor signaled for Jep to stop, then fell back in his chair.

"Ugh! Then what do you want?"

"We can't go mining because…"

"Of the mayor. I know. That's why I think I should fire him!"  
"No not because of him. There is…something down there that keeps getting miners. And the mayor closed the mine sites down to keep people safe."

"Well that wasn't very smart. It's probably a mob. Those miners are probably wimps."

"No. We couldn't find the bodies, and the mines are completely lit up to a sudden abundance of torches."

"Then WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bethanie jerked back in her seat.

"Please governor."

"What? 'Please' what?"

"We were wondering if we could…in our city…start paying with wood."

"Why?"

"We don't have a lot of gold or diamond anymore."

"Why? Just go mining!" Bethanie was starting to get impatient.

"I told you, the mayor closed the mine sites because miners are disappearing."

"Then fire the mayor."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Bethanie, realizing what she just did, covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

"What did you say to me?"

"I'm sorry…I really am."

"Jep." Jep grunted.

"I want you to tell my secretary, to collect all the gold and diamond from the city of Blocksberg."

"No please sir! Please!"

"I have made my decision! LEAVE ME!"

"Please no!"

"Jep, John." The body guards nodded and escorted the gang out of the building. When they got out, they were all shocked. Leslie was in shock, Clay was steaming, and Alan was rubbing his temples. Instead of getting emotional (like crying) like she usually does, Bethanie was slamming her fist into the quarts of the building. The others looked over at her. Leslie was the most shocked.

"She never acts like this." Clay walked over to Bethanie and laid a hand on her shoulder. She was continuously slamming her fist. Eventually, she broke the quarts.

"You O.K.?" Bethanie jerked around. Her face was red hot. Usually Clay only got this mad.

"That 'high and mighty' governor threw us out. He didn't even consider our idea!"

"It's O.K."

"No its not! He's going to steal the last bit of money that we have left!"

"We will find a way. We can start trading off stuff. We have a small town and I'm sure everyone will be up for it." Bethanie wasn't even listening.

"All because of that _thing _that's down there!"

"Now Beth lets keep calm…" Bethanie finally listened to Clay and breathed. "That's good Beth. Nice and slow. O.K. Now let's just go back and get this straightened out O.K.?" Bethanie nodded. She attempted to say O.K., but all that came out was a simple whimper. The gang, still shocked at the governor's behavior, got some mine carts and rode home.

When they got there, men dressed in weird uniforms were going around to every store and house taking the last of the gold and diamond the town had. They didn't bother with iron because one iron was equal to fifty cents. The men's actions had put half of the city in poverty. The gang went to their own houses to think about the week. Bethanie immediately took a shower and then headed for her room. She turned on the TV and Stubborn joined her. Clay was in the living room talking to Bear. Of course he couldn't answer, but he could understand and his actions were like his words. Leslie took a nap, hoping she could get her mind off of it, and Alan was helping his family through what was happening.

Bethanie did not turn on the news like she used to, knowing it would probably have something to do with the governor and his choice. Instead she watched one of her favorite shows. Stubborn fell asleep beside her, and soon Bethanie joined him. It soon turned night, and Clay went to sleep. Bear followed him into his room and slept on the floor.

In the morning, Clay and Bethanie had some left over cake and a glass of milk. Bethanie was in deep thought. Clay noticed this and needed her to snap out of it. "So…um…what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Well…what do you want for dinner? Steak? Potatoes? Stew?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Beth. You need to stop thinking about the governor. The town will be fine."  
"Sure." Clay thought and then remembered something.

"You know, I and Alan went over to the mayor's place and he agreed about the wood thing. Especially when he heard about the governor. So we will be fine. Everyone will." Clay knew he had gotten her attention when a small smile formed on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go search the mines."


	6. Preparation

Clay's face dropped. "What?"

"I'm going to search the mines." Bethanie got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Clay, you agreed with me that if the governor disagreed that I could search the mines and put an end to this madness!"

"Yeah but I didn't think he would say no! Besides, we still got what we wanted!"

"So what? A ton of people still don't have jobs and a couple are in poverty!"  
"People are taking care of that!" Bethanie was starting to get mad.

"Clay! People's lives have been destroyed by that thing and I'm going to put a stop to it. And you can't stop me!"

"Beth! Grown men haven't been able to destroy what is down there. What makes you think that you can?"

"I…"

"That's what I thought."

"Well, those men didn't see it coming. I know what I'm looking for! There! Ha!"  
"That's not enough! Even if you do find…that thing, that doesn't mean you can destroy it."  
"I'll have a better chance!"

"Why?"

"Because I will be prepared!"

"Who cares? I won't let you do it!"

"I don't care what you say!"  
"What is it going to take to get you to not go down?"  
"Um…nothing. I'm going."

"Bethanie!"  
"I'm going to go buy some stuff."

"Please Bethanie!" Clay did not want to get on her bad side, nor did he want to explode.

"Nope."

"Fine! Then I'm coming with you!" Clay's hand shot to his mouth. Bethanie turned around in shock. He had not meant to say that. Now there was no going back.

"What?"

"I…I said I'm coming with you. You'll have a better chance with two people." Suddenly, the door busted open.

"Make that four!" It would have been a happy moment that happens in TV, but it didn't.

"Were you eavesdropping Leslie?"  
"Hey! Alan is here too!"  
"Don't bring me into this girl. You practically dragged me here." Leslie gave him a look. "What?" Bethanie's scowl turned into a smile.

"Thanks guys for supporting me in this." Leslie walked over to her.

"I always got your back."

"Thanks." Alan, Leslie, and Bethanie walked out the door.

"I still think this isn't a good idea."

The four first headed for the blacksmiths shop. Alan and Clay had already cut wood once they found out the mayor said yes. They were some of the richest people in town. As they walked down the street, the shop came into view. Mr. Bollander had done a LOT of remodeling. He replaced the old iron bars, the cobblestone turned into stone bricks, the old wood door turned into an iron door, the chest room had a better defense system against robbers, the signs now read _Bollander's Blacksmith's Shop, _and it looked a lot newer with its birch wood floors and quarts designs on the wall.

The gang walked up to the room, surrounded by iron bars. They stood outside the shop. A small hole was in the iron bars to allow Mr. Bollander to pass over the merchandise and the costumer to pass the money. Mr. Bollander noticed the gang and turned his attention to them. "Hello! Welcome to 'Bollander's Blacksmith's Shop!'" Bethanie stepped up.

"Hi. We would like some…"

"You got money kid?"

"Uh…"

"It's a simple question really. You got money?" Clay walked up to the bars.

"That's a personal question."  
"No no no! Not money in general. No! I mean money to pay today!"  
"Of course! Why would we come here?"

"Clay."

"What?"  
"Sorry about my brother. He's a little crazy."

"No I'm not!"

"And sensitive." Clay stepped back into Alan.

"Dude, just back out. You're embarrassing me!" Alan smiled.

"Can we order now?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry. Now. I just want to let you know my stuff can be expensive."

"Don't worry. We got money."

"Oh yes! Ever since money was growable, I guess everyone is rich now. No hard workers." Mr. Bollander started to go a little crazy. "I mean. Do you know how hard _I _worked for _my _money? Really hard!"

"Mr. Bollander."

"Oh yes sorry. What would you like?"

"Um, four sets of diamond armor, if that's possible."

"Oh honey. I'm the richest man here." Mr. Bollander went to work. Once the diamond was in the furnace cooking, he turned back. "That all miss?"

"No. Four diamond swords please."  
"What are you doing kid? Nothing illegal I hope."

"No sir." He eyeballed Bethanie, and then turned back. Clay acted fast and tapped Bethanie's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you, let alone anyone else, getting hurt." Mr. Bollander turned back around, and Clay stopped.

"That will be ten stacks of sixty four wood."

"Oh man, that's a lot."

"Do you not have enough money?"

"No. We have enough." She threw him the money through the hole. He grabbed it then gave her the merchandise.

"Glad to be doing business with you."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day!"  
"You too!" The gang walked away. Leslie sprinted to meet up with Bethanie.

"That all we need?"

"No. We still need to make some picks."

"Picks? Why picks?"

"Because, Leslie, we are going to be doing some digging."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"Nope. Don't want to bring too much now do we? If we do encounter that…thing…and we do die, I don't want to lose everything."

"If we die, it won't matter."

"True. But still." Leslie agreed and they all headed for Clay and Bethanie's house. Alan and Clay had a large supply of rock, so they brought that over. Because they didn't use Leslie's wood for money, they used it to make sticks and torches with Clay's coal. The mines have been abandoned for years and Bethanie expected the mines to be dark and full of mobs. Leslie's mom had unwanted TNT stored away, so Leslie though about bringing that as well.

Then it was time to try on the armor. Leslie and Bethanie went in her room to try it on. Leslie picked up her armor. "So just put them on over the clothes?"

"Yup. Just slip it on!"

"How do you know it will fit?"

"I don't. That's why we are trying them on."

"Oh ok." Leslie started with the chest plate. It fit perfectly. "Well would you look at that!" Her pants and shoes did as well. The helmet was nice and snug. "This is perfect!" Bethanie tried hers on. It was also perfect.

"Mine is perfect to!"  
"Cool!" Leslie looked over at Stubborn in the corner.

"Should we bring him?"

"Why?"  
"To protect us from the creepers. We could also bring Bear too!"

"Yeah but…"

"They will protect us."

"Just because they scare the mobs, doesn't mean they still can't die."

"Ok."

"Well maybe they would be helpful."  
"I'm not going to argue with you."  
"Ok. I'll ask Clay if he wants to bring Bear. Bear is more his than mine."  
"But your brother and sister. Don't you share everything?"  
"Apparently not. Don't worry. He will know best for Bear."

"What about Stubborn? He just scares Creepers. Not kills them. And he can't scare the others."  
"Wasn't this your idea? Bear will get the rest. They will protect each other and us!"

"True. Come on. Enough about pets." Bethanie and Leslie walked out of the room. The boys joined them with their armor on.

"Are we bringing pets Bethanie?"  
"Only if you want to bring Bear. Stubborn goes if Bear goes."

"They would be a big help. I just don't want them getting hurt."  
"They can't get hurt by mobs and there smart enough to not fall off cliffs."

"True. Ok." Bethanie ran into her room and grabbed Stubborn. He walked out of the room as if he was in a fashion show. Leslie and Bethanie laughed. Bear was ready as always. He was a very strong wolf and very smart.

The gang headed out on there journey. People looked at them with a weird look. Bethanie would just smile at them. When they got closer to the station, Leslie stopped. "How are we going to get a ride on the rails? They won't let anyone near the mine sites." Alan looked around and spotted a pet shop. He smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking bro?"  
"Oh yeah!" Clay and Alan raced for the pet shop. Bethanie and Leslie exchanged glances. In five minutes, the boys were back. Pigs were following them.

"Did you seriously just buy pigs so we could ride them to the sites?"

"Yes." Bethanie paused.

"Well for once one of your crazy ideas worked!" Bethanie picked up Stubborn and hopped on her pig, with the cat riding on her lap. Bear ran behind them as they all rode to the site. A faint dirt trail led to the sites made by the old miners who needed to travel. Bits and pieces of rotten wood would show up along the way from the old cabins that used to surround the area. Trees were growing everywhere.

The gang soon came up to the sites. Mines covered the area and the gang had to be careful not to lead the pigs down one. Clay led them far into the site. He stopped at a sign that read:

_Mine Field Six, Row Five_

A list of miner's names was next to it. As Clay led them by the sign, Bethanie saw the name:

_Clay Hawks._

As they came to Clay's mine, he jumped off. The gang followed behind. Alan had bought fences just in case. He quickly built two small pens for the pigs a little down in the ground (so no one would see). The gang made sure they each had their tools. They started for the entrance. Clay laid a hand on Bethanie's shoulder. "I have to do this Clay." He backed down, knowing he would never change her mind. She looked down into the mine. "Here we go."

**I would have kept going, but I figured the chapter was longer than normal up to now, so I'm going to make a separate chapter for what I would have continued with…if that makes sense. **

**I hope you like this so far! **


	7. The Mine

"Wait. How do you know to check this mine Beth?"

"Because Leslie, Clay's 'neighbor' was attacked last. That thing is going down the line, meaning The Hawks Mine must be next. Which is good because were not illegally going into someone else's mine."

"Your right…we are illegally going into _your _mine." Bethanie playfully pushed Leslie.

"Are we going to go down now?"  
"I guess."

The gang climbed down the ladder until they were at the bedrock level. The tunnel was two blocks wide, so they went in single file. The animals were first, then Clay and Alan, (who knew the mine better than the girls) and then the girls. Once they all got situated, they started to head down the mine tunnel. On their way, they lit torches and placed them on the dark walls. When Bear ran ahead, they knew mobs were close by. "Guys over there!"  
"What?"

"Look ahead!" The girls struggled to look ahead. Leslie, being a tall girl, saw ahead.

"Oh gosh. That's a whole lot of mobs right there." Bear immediately started attacking. Stubborn stayed back so he wouldn't get hurt by the other mobs. Creepers backed away at the sight of Stubborn. Clay ran ahead and started killing the skeletons, to protect the animals and the gang from the arrows. Alan took out the spiders, and the girls worried about the rest. Every once-and-a-while, they would run into a slime.

They had been walking for ages. "Bethanie, there are no cave entrances."

"Why do you think we brought picks Alan?"  
"For defense if our swords broke." Leslie laughed.

"Do you really think diamond swords would break that fast?"

"Hey! I didn't know how long we would be here ok? Plus, what are we going to do? Make our own cave and hope that the thing would just pop up?"

"No! Bethanie had dreams."

"Don't we all have dreams?"  
"Well yes. But dreams about the thing. Tell him Beth!"  
"Alan, in my dreams, I made a long tunnel. Then I ended up mining into a cave filled with diamond and lava. Then that…thing…appeared. I think that was some sort of sign."  
"A sign?"  
"Or directions or something. I feel like we need to do that to find the cave."  
"Ok. But even if that's right, how do we know where top start?"  
"Maybe we could start in the area that I always start in my dreams."  
"Just because you mined in your dreams doesn't mean your going to find the thing."

"I know party pooper. It's worth a shot. It won't hurt us."  
"What if we break all of our picks?" Leslie shoved Alan.

"Stop being so negative."  
"What?" Bethanie went up to a wall.

"There was redstone around the area where I dug. When I dug about…oh five blocks in I found iron. The more I went the more iron I got. Then diamond appeared. There was a lot more than usual. Once I dug it all, the cave entrance opened."  
"So we need to dig around redstone?"  
"Yes."  
"Well this mine is like redstone central! How will we know where to start?"  
"We don't Al. We don't." Bethanie smiled and went ahead. Suddenly, the ground in front of her went up in flames. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Bethanie looked into the fire.

"Bethanie? Why would you set my mine on fire?"  
"I didn't do that Clay. Look, nothing flammable. And Leslie is carrying the flint-and-steal! And she's way back there!"

"Well let's put it out."  
"Anyone got water?"  
"No Beth. We don't want to flood the place. Besides, we can take it out ourselves." Clay walked up to the fire and threw dirt on it to put it out. "See nothing to…" The flame came up through the dirt, even bigger than last time. "Oh." Alan stepped up.

"Hey were wearing armor. Let's just walk through." Before Alan could walk through, Bethanie caught him.

"No. We need all of our lives for that thing."

"Well I packed a little bit of food Beth. Were good!" He struggled out of Bethanie's grasp. He walked through the fire. "Oh man that's hot!" Leslie was last to go through.

"Wait. The animals can't walk through." Leslie and Bethanie walked back through, losing even more lives. They picked up the animals and walked through again.

"When this is over, I'm so taking a cold shower. I'm burnt man!"

The gang cautiously walked along. As they walked, Alan noticed some redstone. "Guys over here!"  
"Redstone!" Bethanie immediately pulled out her pick.

"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"How do we know this is the right way?"  
"We don't." Bethanie dug next to the redstone. When she got to five blocks in, she looked around, trying to find iron. There was none. "Oh well. Let's keep…" As Bethanie was walking out of the tunnel she had made, the floor in front of her disappeared. It went through the bedrock. It was three blocks long. "Oh no."  
"Bethanie!" Leslie ran up to the entrance.

"Guys. Help!" Stubborn jumped over the blocks and landed next to Bethanie. He curled up next to her, trying to comfort her. "Oh Stubborn." Bethanie sat down. She started to pet Stubborn. As she did this, she started to feel the ground beneath her shake. "Oh guys! I think the floor is going to give away!" Clay immediately held out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" Bethanie reached out. She grabbed his hand. "Now on the count of three, you jump, and I will pull. Ready?" Bethanie nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Stubborn grabbed onto her waist as if saying "Ready." Bethanie smiled. "One, two, THREE!" Clay pulled as hard as he could and Bethanie jumped off the side. She came crashing down on the side. Stubborn was frightened because they were hanging, but he didn't jump off.

"Stubborn go!" He shook his head. He was staying by her the whole time. Leslie and Alan got down and grabbed on her arms. With the three of them, and the help of her pushing against the rock, they pulled her up. Stubborn jumped off, relieved that they made it.

"How is your head Beth? You banged it pretty hard." Still crying, Bethanie touched her head.

"It…it hurts b-but. It's…its o-k-k."

"You think you can continue?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Bethanie wiped her tears and got up. The tears stopped coming, but her face was still stained with them. Stubborn walked along side Bethanie, as did Leslie. The boys took the front again. Bear, walking in the very front, watched his step. He was a smart dog and he knew now what to expect. If his paws got strangely warm, he would stop, alerting the others to do the same. If he felt the ground shake, he would stop. If anything weird happened, he would stop.

There weren't very many mobs anymore. Clay had insisted on keeping in some torches, rather than taking them out let many miners did. This was a good thing because Bethanie did not need any more action at the moment.

They passed more and more redstone as they went along. They stopped to check, but they had no luck. That's when Clay remembered something. "Bethanie, you said the tunnel had a lot of diamond and iron?"

"Yes."  
"I think we might have already starting digging in the right spot."  
"Clay, every shaft we dug didn't have any iron let alone diamond."  
"No I mean me and Alan. Last time we went digging we found tons of diamond and iron. We didn't find a cave though because we stopped. We also didn't find an odd number of diamonds because we stopped early." A flash of hope swept through Bethanie.

"Where?" Clay paused. "Where?" Bethanie repeated.

"Way up in the front of the mine." He blushed, knowing that would agitate everyone.

"Oh yeah I remember that shaft. Good thinking buddy." Alan patted him on the shoulder.

Still mad, the girls started backwards. "This had better be the right shaft Clay or I will knock you out!" Bethanie grumbled and went on. Stubborn nodded angrily at Clay and followed Bethanie. Clay laughed at her behavior. Leslie shrugged and followed. Soon they were all on there way…to the beginning.

Soon they were all back in the same order. Bear in front, the girls in the back. They soon came to the entrance with no trace of a shaft. "Clay are you sure you're not crazy? Because I don't see no shaft." Leslie looked around.

"Na na. Clay and I did make one. I swear."  
"Yeah. It was right here!"

"Well it isn't now! So we did all that work coming back her for nothing!"  
"No! Maybe it just caved-in or something." Clay walked over to a certain part of the wall. "It was right here." Alan and Clay started digging, hoping it was a cave-in. Soon enough, the rock revealed a shaft that ended with diamond.

"Huh. You were right." Bethanie went in first. "Ok. When I was digging, I was digging the diamond, of course. And as I was digging the diamond, a little hole appeared. I dug at it curiously, and it revealed a cave. So let's do that!"

The gang walked up to the diamond and dug. Bear and Stubborn waited patiently. As Bethanie was digging, a small hole, the same as in her dream appeared. "Guys! I found it!" They all turned there attention to the hole. They dug until they could walk in to the cave. Lava seeped out the side, like in the dream, making a lava pool at the bottom. Diamond lined the walls. "Remember what we are here for guys." The gang cautiously walked in. Clay and Alan searched at the bottom of the cave. The girls went on top on the ledge. Bear and Stubborn took watch at the entrance.

Bethanie got on her knees and looked over the pool. Suddenly, Bear started barking hysterically and Stubborn started hissing. Bethanie looked over there way. Hovering above her was a man with pure white eyes.

**Dun dun DUUUNNN! **


	8. Herobrine

Bethanie sat speechless. The man had a devilish smile that creeped her out. She didn't know what to do. Clay looked up and saw Bethanie. "Beth! Get away from her you creep!" He turned to look at Clay, still smiling. Clay got confused. The man floated into the air. Clay stood up, with an angry expression on his face. Alan stood to, also with an angry face. Leslie realized that Bethanie was scared, so she darted over to her. She started shaking her softly.

"Bethanie are you ok? It's ok." Leslie sat herself next to her. She looked up. "You have some nerve!" A low, maniacal laugh came out of the man's mouth. Bethanie, still shocked, stared at nothing, trying to catch her breath.  
"I…" Bethanie tried to speak. "I…"

"Beth. Don't try to speak. Just calm down.

"I know you." The other's gasped. "I have seen you before. In…in my dreams." Bethanie started to focus. "Actually." She looked up at him. "More like my nightmares." Bethanie stood, still looking at him. Her scared expression turned into an angry one. "You're the one who has been causing the miners to disappear. Aren't you?" He smiled even bigger.

"Yes." The gang gasped, for the did not expect this supernatural being to speak. "Yes I have."

"Who are you?" Clay yelled.

"Me? I am the being who 'President Steve' trapped down here for eternity. I am the being that died because of his foolish actions, I…! I am Herobrine." Alan couldn't help but giggle.

"Man, what kind of a name is that?" Herobrine's, or so he was called, head turned to look at Alan. Fire shot up from the ground beneath him. It was a hard blow and Alan fell to the ground, almost landing in the lava pool. While Herobrine laughed his haunting laugh, Clay struggled to pull Alan to safety. Bethanie realized what Herobrine had done.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you do this _Herobrine_?"

"Because of what they did to me."

"So you're holding a grudge?"  
"Well…yes. You see, I was an ordinary child like all of you." Alan looked up.

"Actually we aren't children. We are adults." Herobrine ignored him.

"Because of Steve, I died. But I didn't die fully. I got trapped in my body. Steve then trapped me in this cave to live. I wanted revenge. Not only did he do this too me, he trapped me too!"  
"I have a hard time believing that! Or your not telling the whole story."  
"Maybe…but the point is, I want revenge! I want revenge on every human being that did me wrong!"  
"So you destroy innocent human beings that weren't even alive at the time?"  
"Well yeah. I'm Herobrine. It's what I do."

"Your sick!"  
"Yes. I need to get out. You have no idea how long I have lived in here. It does things to you! So back in the 1600's I devised a plan. I would set diamond out, just outside my cave. You humans were greedy enough to not pay attention to the fact that it wasn't normal to have so much diamond. Once I got rid of all the miners, or in this case the mines shut down, then I could escape and destroy! But then you got the idea to come."  
"Yeah. And were going to stop you." Herobrine started laughing, but this time it was not creepy.

"No one defeats Herobrine. Not even Steve could fully kill me! What makes you think you can?" Bethanie ignored him and stared at him in a defensive position. "You are a real laugh." Leslie did the same thing to show that she was with Bethanie. Clay and Alan stood. "Oh? I see your friends are going to help to? Alright. Whatever."

Herobrine caused the lava behind them to rise. He angrily aimed the lava at the gang. The gang realized this and jumped under a rock. The lava missed them. Leslie pulled out her TNT, lit it, and threw it at Herobrine. He teleported out of the way, laughing. Leslie slammed her fist and went back under the rock. Clay and Alan rolled out of their hiding spot and took out their swords. Herobrine turned, his white eyes piercing through their eyesight. They shielded their eyes and jumped at Herobrine. They swung their swords, but missed. Herobrine caused them to be stuck in a ring of fire. Alan couldn't handle another burn.

Leslie got out and jumped on him. Leslie happened to have experience. She cut his arm as she flew through the air. She landed in a jumping position. Her hair fell in front of her face, making her seem even more serious. Herobrine stopped smiling, realizing that he had some competition.

He started to shoot lightning at Leslie. She dodged it well. She started to sprint around and Herobrine was having trouble aiming. Bethanie saw this and took this as an opportunity. She slowly came out of her hiding spot and put out the fire around Clay and Alan. All three of them jumped at Herobrine at the same time. He came to the floor with a bang.

Angry, Herobrine shot the three off his back, flew to the air yelling, and his eyes started to glow. They gang got even more scared. Leslie was paying attention to her friends when a clash of lightning shot down and hit her. She became unconscious and her sword dropped from her hand. Herobrine's devilish smile returned. He levitated her sword and threw it into the lava. Bethanie reached out trying to catch it, but missed. Bethanie tried to keep her cool. Clay jumped at Herobrine, but he acted fast and gravel fell onto Clay. "CLAY!" Bethanie was instantly to Clay's side. Alan joined her. They were digging frantically. Once Clay was visible, Alan looked up.

He took a lava rock and quickly threw it at Herobrine. Herobrine fell back, scrambling to get the rock off of him. The rock burnt a hole in the sleeve of his clothes and part of the back. He started yelling. "You want to play Alan? Fine."  
"Wait how did you know my name?" Suddenly, rocks from the wall came flying at Alan. He tried to dodge them, but soon fell back again.

Bethanie looked around her. Her friends were unconscious. She was the only one left. She couldn't go down. She wouldn't go down. "You!"  
"Yes me."  
"You… why would you do this? This is probably why you got locked up! You are a very bad tempered man! You hurt innocent people for no reason!"  
"Yes. I thought we went through this."

"I'm going to stop you, alone."  
"Just remember. You're choosing your fate." Herobrine summoned mobs from every angle. Bear and Stubborn acted fast. They came to Bethanie's side. She smiled at their courage.

"Pets?" The creepers ran. Stubborn made it so they fell into the pool. Bethanie and Bear fought hard. Bethanie took the arrows and shot them at Herobrine. A couple hit him and he became weak. He floated lower to the ground. Bear went at him and threw him to the floor. Herobrine lashed out and Bear fell to the ground. He was fine, just a little hurt. Soon the mobs were all dead. Bethanie turned things around and ran out the entrance. Herobrine was a little confused. He flew down the tunnel.

Bethanie turned into the mine and ran as fast as she could. Tears came to her eyes as she ran. She looked back to see Herobrine chasing her on fire, with his bright white eyes and devilish smile. That scared her terribly. "I'm scarred for life." She ran down the different tunnels hoping she would lose him. She tripped a couple of times.

She came to a shaft that had not been lit. Mobs covered the shaft. She knew if she kept going forward she would surely die. She turned around. The fire that Herobrine was riding on was covering the tunnel. "End of the line!" His smile grew and he sped up.

Bethanie knew she only had one chance to live. She ran at Herobrine. As he got close she lowered onto her side and slid under Herobrine. She got burnt but didn't care. The small tears turned into crying as the pain traveled down her body. She could hear Herobrine screaming in anger.

She kept running until she found a tunnel. She made sure Herobrine was still at the corner and she jumped down that tunnel. Herobrine flew right by her. The fire pierced at her burn as Herobrine passed. She held her breath until she was sure he was far away. She ran down to the other end of the tunnel. The entrance of the mine was so close. She wanted to smile, but it hurt. She ran to the exit of the tunnel, when Herobrine appeared at the entrance. "NO ONE ESCAPES HEROBRINE!"

Bethanie screamed and headed back the other way. "PLEASE! STOP!" She started to cry even more. She ran out of the tunnel and headed the other way. Herobrine started to throw rocks at her. They were going full speed when a rock hit her in the back and she fell. Because Herobrine was going so fast, he couldn't stop and he rammed into the wall. Bethanie struggled to get up. Herobrine had gone into shock at the blow.

Bethanie weakly got up and punched Herobrine in the back. She nodded and ran for the cave. She tripped again. Herobrine was not yet up when Bethanie entered the cave. Bear was licking Clay until Clay finally woke up. Alan had woken up on his own and he went over to Leslie. Bethanie knelt in front of Clay. Still crying, Bethanie shook Clay. "Wake up Clay! Please wake up!"

Clay started to wake up and his eyes cracked open. "Bethanie?" Bethanie embraced Clay, glad that he was alive.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"  
"Yeah I'm…OUCH!" Clay clutched his chest. Bethanie stopped hugging him to see what was wrong.

"What?"  
"My…ribs. They hurt. I…I can't get up."  
"Oh Clay you have to get up!" Clay's vision went back to normal and he could see Bethanie clearly.

"Your face! What happened?"  
"Nothing. I need you to get up."  
"I can't!"

"You have to try!"  
"But I…!"  
"Please! This was a bad idea. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm…I'm so sorry." Clay smiled and laid a hand on her face.

"It's ok. Your intentions were good and you have a strong heart. You are an amazing girl. Don't…" Clay's ribs made it hard to speak.

"Don't what?"  
"Don't…"  
"Clay! Please no!"  
"Don't sweat it." She smiled and put her hand on his. She pulled him up against a pile of dirt. She rested his body on it. He was weak and could hardly move.

"I'm sorry Clay I…"  
"BETHANIE LOOK OUT!" Bethanie looked behind her. Suddenly, her body flew against the wall and she couldn't move. She saw Herobrine's ugly expression. He levitated her again and slammed her body against the ground. She fell right on the ledge of the lava pool.

"You know what I really hate? People who get in my way!" He slammed her against the wall again and she rolled even closer to the edge. "I will admit, you're pretty good… I HATE THAT!" He floated lower to the ground. He picked up a rock. "But it's going to end with a happy ending…for me."

Bethanie groaned in pain. She couldn't move at all without a shot of pain going through her. She looked up at Herobrine. Her tears fell into the pool, creating steam. He started to levitate her to the pool. He screeched in pain and saw Stubborn biting his arm. Herobrine threw Stubborn off hard into the wall. "I'm going to be glad to get rid of you guys! You are so annoying!"

Bethanie turned as much as she could. She looked up at him. "Don't sweat it. You'll be rid of us soon. " She pulled out her diamond sword and, with all her strength threw the sword at him. He fell back. His powers caused her to fall off the ledge. Right as she was about to hit the lava, a hand caught her. She weakly looked up to see Clays face. She smiled at him, and then everything turned black.

**Dun DUN DUUNN…again. **


	9. Happy Ending

Bethanie woke up to everyone hovering her. She was on the same dirt pile that she had laid Clay on, except lay was up. "You did it Beth! You stopped Herobrine!" Bethanie looked over. Herobrine's body was completely lifeless. Bethanie smiled.

"Serves him right!" Her voice was croaky and weak.

"I called the ambulance. There coming here now." Leslie explained.

"Won't we get in trouble for being here?"  
"We would have, but President Steve was so happy, that he brushed it off."  
"Good." They started to hear people coming down the mine. Leslie and Alan got up to meet them, because they were the least hurt. Bethanie looked at the lava.

"I almost died in that." Suddenly a ghost appeared out of the pool. It was the same old man that was in the shop. He mouthed, "Thank you." Bethanie smiled in awe as he disappeared. She stared at where he disappeared and saw Stubborn.

"STUBBORN!" Bethanie shot up and walked as fast as she could to Stubborn. His little body was lifeless. "No Stubborn no!" Bethanie started to cry again. She pulled his little body to hers and embraced him. Clay came up behind her. "He was so good. He went stuck it through. He was the reason I lived." She dug her face into his fur. A firefighter came up behind her. She collapsed from weakness into unconsciousness, still holding Stubborn.

The doctors laid her and the others onto stretchers and brought them to the hospital.

Bethanie woke up again, but this time in a hospital room. It was a bigger room. On the sides of her were Leslie, Alan, and Clay. Clay's ribs were rapped and his bed was raised. His head and arms were also wrapped. Leslie's head was wrapped. Alan's body was wrapped and the nurses were treating his burns. Bethanie herself was wrapped head –to-toe. The nurses were dealing with the burn on her face. Though she was in pain, she felt safe. The doctor opened the door. He was glad all of them were awake.

"Hello. Are you guys doing ok?" None of them answered because it hurt. "Well. We have the results. Alan just has a bad burn and a couple of broken bones. Leslie's brain is damaged from the bolt of lightning. She will be ok, just a little different. Clay has three broken ribs, a cracked head, and two broken arms. And poor Bethanie. Bethanie has broken almost every bone in her body, she has a serious burn on her face, and she tore a ligament in the arm. It will take a LONG time to heal. I'm sorry."

"Oh and we have someone for you." Bethanie looked around. Leslie's and Alan's parents were already there. Who else could it be? A firefighter walked in with something in his arms. He kneeled down next to Bethanie's bed to show her what was in his arms. She couldn't move so he lifted the thing next to her face. In his arms was Stubborn. He was alive!

"Oh Stubborn! I would hug you if I could!" She started to cry again, and not just because of the pain. Bear jumped onto the end of the bed of Clay. They were both so happy. They had been to the vet because they were bandaged. It was a happy ending after all.

**Aww! I just love happy endings!**


	10. The Gang's Future Lives

Years After the Battle

Years after when the gang was as healed as they could, there lives were changed. Leslie was a little off now, but she still managed. She took over her moms business with her new husband Marco. Alan had scars from his burns, but other than that, he was ok. He was also married to a young ginger named Hillary.

Clay was healed, but he no longer mined. He took his belongings out of the mine and sold it to someone else. His body was no longer in condition. Instead, he was a lawyer. He married a beautiful lady named Cassidy and had two kids; Jenny and Benet.

As for Bethanie, her leg was damaged so bad that she had to walk around with a crutch. She went to many doctors and therapists a week. It would slowly heal, but not for a while. She was happily married to Cole and little Stubborn lived with them.

The four were heard of all around the world. They were awarded many times, and everyone was eternally grateful. The lives of the city could finally go back to normal because Herobrine was destroyed…once and for good.

**Thanks so much for reading the whole story. I hope you liked it! **


	11. QA

**Hey guys! I know I put this story as **_**complete, **_**but I decided to do a Q/A. For those of you who don't know what Q/A is, it stands for Questions/Answers.**

**This is where, in a review, you ask the characters questions! Here is an example:**

Question for Cole:

Why did you stop mining?

Cole: I was mentally traumatized by that Herobrine experience. Plus with those rocks falling on me, my body isn't fit for it anymore.

**So that's all. You review a question, and tell me who it's for, and then the character will answer it. This was just an example, but the questions can be anything. Though I may or may not use it, so don't be offended if I don't use it. But I most likely will.**

**If you want, I can put your guest name or username by the question so others know who asked it, but if you don't want me to put you r username or guest name, tell me. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed my story! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Just know for those of you who skipped to this page instead of reading the story, (Yeah…I'm watching you) *smiles*, the story is finished, I'm just continuing with Q/A.**

**Anyway, (again), have a good day and be sure to check out my page and my other stories! **

**Bye bye! **

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


End file.
